My Queen
by the-dead-star
Summary: Alinska, sombre silhouette silencieuse, fidèle amie du Roi Baudouin. Un Roi qui, déja, était à la fin de sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

My Queen

1184 – Jérusalem.

Balian d'Ibelin, passé de forgeron à chevalier par la force des choses, était arrivé en Terre Sainte en remerciant le Ciel.

Il avait alors été présenté au Roi, ce si jeune Roi qui, déjà, était à la fin de sa vie.

Personne ne l'avait prévenu.

Ainsi fut-il surpris de découvrir un masque d'argent en lieu et place du visage royal.

Baudouin de Jérusalem était malade, atteint par la lèpre.

'' Godefroy était un de mes tuteurs préférés. C'est lui qui, lorsque j'étais enfant, a découvert que j'avais la lèpre. ''

Le jeune chevalier hocha la tête comme ils s'installaient devant un jeu d'échec.

Mais alors que le Roi tendait une main gantée de blanc vers les pions, un bruissement d'étoffe retentit et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête.

Immobile sur le pas de la porte, une silhouette toute de noir vêtue attendait.

Le Roi fit un geste de la main et elle avança, suivie par de légers tintements.

Balian découvrit alors avec surprise une multitude de petits grelots accrochés à sa ceinture.

Il rencontra le regard bleu, amusé, de Baudouin qui fit les présentations :

'' Balian d'Ibelin, je te présente Alinska, ma... garde-malade. ''

Un claquement de langue plus tard, la silhouette disposait un plateau devant les deux hommes, s'éloignant lentement avec grâce.

Oo*oO

À nouveau, Balian conversait avec le Roi.

Mais cette fois-ci, Alinska était également présente.

Vêtue de noir quand Baudouin était paré de blanc, elle ne révélait presque rien de sa personne à part deux grands yeux bruns, rehaussés par le khôl.

'' Alors, elle vous... soigne ? ''

Un petit rire, teinté d'amertume, retentit derrière le masque argenté :

'' Ma maladie est malheureusement incurable. Disons plutôt... qu'elle me soulage. ''

'' Mais pourquoi est-elle venue ? ''

Le capuchon blanc se tourna vers sa compagne, si silencieuse.

'' Je l'ignore. Voilà neuf ans qu'elle est arrivée à ma cour mais elle ne m'a jamais dit la raison de sa venue. ''

Les yeux bruns pétillèrent de malice mais toujours, elle resta muette.

Baudouin émit un petit rire :

'' C'est peine perdue. Elle ne nous dira rien. ''

'' Alors elle... elle sait parler ? ''

'' Bien sûr. Mais la plupart du temps, elle préfère... le silence. N'est-ce pas, Alin' ? ''

Occupée à coudre, elle haussa les épaules.

Le silence, encore et toujours.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

« Il y a cinq ans qu'on dit le Roi mourant. Et pourtant, il est toujours là. »

« Plus pour très longtemps. »


	2. Chapter 2

My Queen

Guy de Lusignan et Renaud de Châtillon étaient les deux sujets les plus incontrôlables de Jérusalem.

Et sans grande surprise, ils firent encore des siennes.

Comme il s'y attendait, Tiberias trouva Alinska dans la volière, en compagnie des colombes.

Un de ces oiseaux, d'une blancheur pure, était installé sur ses genoux comme elle le caressait d'un air absent.

Mais le chevalier _savait_ qu'elle était consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait.

'Baudouin marche sur Kerak ?'

'En effet.'

'Bien.'

'Alinska, ce voyage va...'

'Il y a cinq ans qu'on dit le Roi mourant. Et pourtant, il est toujours là.'

'Plus pour très longtemps.'

Elle haussa les épaules, répliquant :

'Sa fin a toujours été proche. Et nous l'avons toujours sut.'

'Accompagne Sibylle.'

'Je le ferai.'

Il acquiesça et sortit, la laissant avec ses colombes... et ses souvenirs...

Oo*oO

1174 – Jérusalem.

Elle avait dix ans, petite fille aux boucles noires et au regard sombre.

Il avait treize ans, tout jeune Roi aux yeux clairs et à la chevelure noire.

Sa peau était blanche, il était en pleine forme.

Mais déjà, les taches marbraient son corps...

Hakim avait mené sa petite-fille à la cour de Jérusalem car elle seule pourrait tenir compagnie au Roi sans frémir et se lamenter.

Car elle connaissait la maladie, elle l'avait côtoyé de _très_ près.

'Ses parents étaient lépreux, vous dites ?'

'En effet.'

'Mais elle n'est pas atteinte.'

'Non.'

'Serait-elle immunisée ?'

'Je l'ignore, seigneur Tiberias. Mais elle seule peut approcher le Roi sans crainte.'

'Bien.'

Hakim avait fait promettre à Alinska de ne jamais révéler sa condition à Baudouin.

Et depuis dix ans, elle tenait sa promesse...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

* Car face à lui, malgré sa faiblesse, c'était bien le Roi qui approchait, silhouette nimbée de blanc.

** « Il te craint toujours autant ? »

« Toujours, princesse. »

« Tant mieux. »

*** Instinctivement, Alinska approcha.

Et elle fut la première à soutenir le Roi qui s'effondra, épuisé.

* Mais elle fit la sourde oreille aux appels du Roi.

Car s'il avait vu ses yeux, il les aurait trouvés troubles de larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

My Queen

Le Roi l'avait fait mander, elle était venue, silencieuse.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le resta pas.

S'installant à côté du trône où Baudouin était toujours assis, elle révéla :

" Ce voyage te tuera, Baudouin. "

" Peut-être. "

" Et je quitterai Jérusalem. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Ma place ne sera plus ici. "

" Et où iras-tu ? "

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, masquées de noir.

" Là où le vent me portera. "

" Seras-tu heureuse ? "

" Non. "

" Me pleureras-tu ? "

Elle répondit en se levant :

" Tu _sais_ la réponse à cette question. "

" Alors tu sais que, pour beaucoup, tu es la Reine de Jérusalem. "

" Et ce titre m'honore. "

" Mais ? "

Elle secoua la tête.

" Il faut que j'aille me préparer. "

" Alinska ? Attends ! "

Mais elle fit la sourde oreille aux appels du Roi.

Car s'il avait vu ses yeux, il les aurait trouvés troubles de larmes.

Oo*oO

Kerak.

Debout au côté de Sibylle, Alinska vit Baudouin et Saladin se rencontrer.

Au fil des affrontements, le chef des Sarrasins et le Roi de Jérusalem avaient mêlé le respect à la rivalité.

Car personne n'avait oublié 1177 et la victoire de Baudouin.

Alors oui, ils étaient ennemis.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus que ça...

" Mais que font-ils ? "

Sibylle et Alinska se tournèrent vers Renaud et la première lui répondit :

" Ils passent un accord. "

" Oh. Alors il... "

" Oui, le Roi va venir ici. "

" Bien, bien. "

Il s'éloigna, non sans un dernier regard pour Alinska et les clochettes, toujours accrochées à sa ceinture, à _sa_ demande.

La princesse sourit, le regard à nouveau tourné vers la plaine :

" Il te craint toujours autant ? "

" Toujours, princesse. "

" Tant mieux. "

Oo*oO

" Je suis Renaud de Châtillon ! "

Alinska ignorait si c'était pour se donner du courage que le Templier avait clamé cette phrase.

Car face à lui, malgré sa faiblesse, c'était bien le Roi qui approchait, silhouette nimbée de blanc.

Attrapant sa cravache, il ordonna :

" A genoux... plus bas ! Je suis... Jérusalem. Et toi, Renaud de Châtillon, tu vas me donner le baiser de paix. "

Un moignon fut tendu et le chevalier embrassa la bague avec ferveur.

L'instant d'après, Baudouin le cravachait à la figure.

Instinctivement, Alinska approcha.

Et elle fut la première à soutenir le Roi qui s'effondra, épuisé.

" Baudouin... "

" Je suis Jérusalem... n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, tu l'es, Baudouin. Tu l'es. "

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

* Deux yeux bruns s'ouvrirent, il sut.

Baudouin le quatrième, Roi de Jérusalem, n'était plus…

** Elle rencontra Sibylle dans le couloir, elles échangèrent un douloureux regard, empli de larmes.

*** Elle sourit, embrassant le front de son masque.

Mais comme elle se reculait, il la retint de sa faible force.

* « Que restera-t-il, quand je serai parti ? »

« On se souviendra de toi. _Je_ me souviendrai de toi. »


	4. Chapter 4

My Queen

Le Roi avait refusé de se confesser, Alinska n'en avait pas été étonnée.

Elle rencontra Sibylle dans le couloir, elles échangèrent un douloureux regard, empli de larmes.

Et comme elle entrait dans la chambre, elle entendit la voix faible de Baudouin :

" Alin' ?"

" Oui, c'est moi. "

S'installant aux côtés de son ami, elle abaissa son foulard, souriant :

" Je suis là. "

" Resteras-tu... jusqu'à la fin ? "

" Je te le promets. "

" Bien. "

Lentement, il tendit la main et elle enlaça leurs doigts.

Il chuchota alors :

" Dix ans, Alin'. Dix ans. "

" Je sais. "

" Que restera-t-il, quand je serai parti ? "

" On se souviendra de toi. _Je_ me souviendrai de toi. "

" Auras-tu des enfants ? "

" Inch' Allah. "

" Mais avant que je ne meure, dis-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venue ici. "

Il vit sa réticence, il soupira.

" Je vais mourir, Alinska. Tu me dois bien ça. "

" Je suppose, oui. "

" Alors ? "

" Mes parents avaient... la lèpre. "

" Et toi ? "

" J'étais immunisée, semble-t-il. "

" Alors si je n'avais pas été malade, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés. "

Elle répliqua avec tendresse :

" Nous étions _destinés_ à nous rencontrer. "

" Hhh. "

Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui.

Là, les yeux dans les yeux, elle chuchota :

" Je serai toujours ta Reine, Baudouin. Mais à une condition. "

" La... laquelle ? "

" Veille sur Jérusalem, quand tu seras au Royaume des Cieux. Elle aura toujours besoin de toi. "

" Et toi ? "

" Nous nous retrouverons. "

" Soit. "

Elle sourit, embrassant le front de son masque.

Mais comme elle se reculait, il la retint de sa faible force.

" Reste. "

" Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Baudouin. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui. "

Une heure plus tard, Tiberias les trouvait, allongés ensembles sur le lit, les doigts enlacés.

Deux yeux bruns s'ouvrirent, il sut.

Baudouin le quatrième, Roi de Jérusalem, n'était plus...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

Invitée par Tiberias à Tripoli, elle avait accepté de le rejoindre… pour un temps.

Car, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas de repos.

Du moins pas sur la terre des Hommes…


	5. Chapter 5

My Queen

1186 – France.

Balian, accompagné par Sibylle, était revenu en France.

Reprenant son métier de forgeron, il aspirait aujourd'hui à une vie simple, loin des intrigues politiques et religieuses.

Mais un souvenir de Jérusalem allait bientôt lui revenir...

" Maître Balian ? "

" Hhh ? "

" Ce... cette dame désire vous parler. "

" Cette dame ? "

" Bonjour, Balian. "

Il s'immobilisa, se retournant lentement pour faire face à Alinska, toujours vêtue de noir.

Il s'étonna :

" Alinska ? J'ignorais que vous étiez en Europe. "

" Jérusalem a cessé d'être ma patrie. "

" Je le comprends. Où êtes-vous allée ? "

" Ici et là. "

" Resterez-vous pour dîner ? "

" Avec plaisir. "

Oo*oO

Deux jours plus tard, Alinska reprenait la route.

Invitée par Tiberias à Tripoli, elle avait accepté de le rejoindre... pour un temps.

Car, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas de repos.

Du moins pas sur la terre des Hommes...

« Baudouin, attends-moi. »


End file.
